


Familiar

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: AU, But then they BREAK UP, F/F, From friends to lovers, Juliana is with Guille, Juliantina, No worries, a little complicated, alternative universe, but falls in love with Valentina, guille/juliana for a sec, it's not a cheating fic, nothing major will happen before guille and juls break up, slow born, so far lime ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: Guille brings his new girlfriend, Juliana Valdes, to his house and introduces her to his family. He is positively suprised when he finds out how good of friends Valentina and Juliana have become.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, this is kinda a prompt that started out with me and a friend joking about fic stories. This will not a cheating fic, don't worry. I am not a fan of that trope. But, Juliana will realize that she is in love with Valentina and break up anything with Guille before even thinking of doing anything with Valentina (if she is even interested).

Intro

Guille felt relaxed and content at the end of the day. He had introduced his new girlfriend, Juliana, to his family. Both were nervous about it because they knew about their differences. Juliana comes from a different background than he, and he knows for a fact that Eva and Lucia will frown upon her, as soon as they hear where she is from.

Things went better than expected. Eva eyed Juliana just slightly with disgust - she didn't scream or openly berate her. Lucia ignored her mostly. The most surprised, he was about Valentina. She had been in a bad mood lately. It was understandable. Their dad had recently died in a tragic way, and her boyfriend seemed to make her unhappier than the opposite. He wasn't the most supportive boyfriend, but Guille also knew he had to take a step back. The more he tried to tell Valentina what to do, the more she will do the opposite out of spite. She was rebellious in small ways that stood solid against any demanding people, like Eva or their father.

He leaned himself forward, supporting himself with his elbows, on the barricade in the yarden. He had one glass, Whiskey neat, in his hands and looked into the direction of Juliana and Valentina. A person stepped close to him. It was Lucho. He leaned his hip against the railing, facing toward Guille. When Guille looked up to him, Lucho grinned and motioned to Juliana and Valentina.

"It seems we are going on a lot of double dates," Lucho said, a smug grin on his face.

Internally, Guille sighed and cursed because of the impending danger of having to endure Lucho for more than he needs to. Outwardly, he nodded, his eyes once more turned toward the unlikely pair of friends.

yell at me on tumblr [queercybercowgirl](http://queercybercowgirl.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, listen to "Familiar" by Agnes Obel. It kinda sets the mood for me when writing this.

They have been together for a very short amount of time, but they have become good friends in such a short amount of time. One could say both were smitten with each other, that it only seemed natural that out of this friendship, there could be romance.

So they have been very slow at it, kind of toeing the line in a way that was unspoken, implied, but also not. So, after knowing each other for around three months, he had asked her out - officially.

They had been dating for two weeks at this point. They had shared a few, tentative kisses in the backseat of their escorts' car. The drivers discreetly looked away. There was one kiss shared on the couch of the guesthouse, in private. They had stopped before it got too heated.

Overall, he counted himself lucky. He had found a girl that was great and supportive, and whom he felt a real connection to.

 

***

Juliana was nervous about this. She knew that Guille and her came from different worlds. While he was born into a rich family living in the eyes of the media, she was born to a family being poor and the father working as a hitman (not that she would tell that part to Guille). Her mother and herself had moved here to get away from her father's history and outstanding debts collectors wanted to get from them. So far, things were quiet. She had the, some would say naïve, hope that things would look up now, and she can start anew.

She could finish high school and then study something that would get her out of these social structures. She wanted more for herself and her mom. Her father could pretend to be dead as long as he wanted to, for all she cared. He wanted to play that game? She would not stand in his way. He will always be a liar.

Guille was the first, genuine person she had come across. Many people had their nose up in the air, but Guille just came up to her and made her laugh. He had this charm and positive attitude about himself, that she found charming.

The moment she looked into Valentina's eyes, something snapped in her. The charm she found so charming in Guille? She loved Valentina's charms, smile, and positive vibe more than she could ever find Guille's charming. This should have been the first warning sign for her, looking back on it.

It takes a lot for her to open up to other people. She wasn't used to caring about others, besides her mom, Guille, and in an instant Valentina. She had looked so sad. Although Valentina tried to put up a happy front, Juliana could see the pain behind her eyes, the darkness lurking in the twitching of her fake smile.

She found herself drawn to Valentina. When the first introductions were done, and it seemed that she was safe from any spontaneous-combustion that could be caused by the heaty stares of Eva and Lucia, her steps took her over to Valentina. She was standing in a corner, close to a round-table at the corner. Her back was turned to the crowd, and she seemed to ignore the boy-child next to her. He became more insistent and started to grab at her. Juliana stepped faster toward the couple. Before she could intervene, Lucho cursed, let go of Valentina, and then stomped off into the crowd. He had garnered a few curious stares, but no one took more than one look at Valentina or Juliana.

Juliana stepped closer and looked at Valentina's bowed head.

"Are you okay," she carefully stood, a respectable distance away, next to Valentina and taking a spot at the round table, " do you need anything?"

Valentina had her face in her hands, as she mumbled towards her, "I need to be alone."

A sob escaped Valentina, and Juliana felt her heart going out for Valentina. Guille had told her about the tragedy that his family had befallen. Their mother had died young, and their father was recently murdered in front of his fiends and family, at his own wedding. She knew from Guille, that Valentina had some trouble processing all of it, but she seemed to keep up a happy façade.

Seeing her this miserable, knowing what she did, she couldn't help but feel so much empathy for.

"I am sorry. I just saw you fighting with your boyfriend," Juliana stopped herself midsentence, "- you are right."

She felt embarrassed at overstepping the line, but she understood where Valentina might be coming from. She began to turn, but was interrupted by Valentina's voice: "Wait. I am fine. Thank you for asking."

Juliana turned back to the table and looked at Valentina, wo had at least lifted her head up and put her hands on the table, instead of on her face.

"So what's wrong?" Juliana asked guarded, but internally pleased.

"I just don't understand men," she shook her head and then continued, "I don't know. I think men are from another planet." She threw her hands up in frustration after she had said that.

Juliana just nodded slightly, and then looked at Valentina's clothing.

"I like your clothes."

Valentina looked up for the first time, "Thank you."

Their eyes met.

A shy expression seemed to overcome Valentina's eyes as she reciprocated eye contact, but then glanced down to her clothing, and Juliana found herself laughing.

"These are not my typical clothing style. At least, I can't afford it on my own yet. Your brother took me shopping and paid it for me."

Valentina looked once scanned her clothes for a second before looking back into Juliana's eyes.

"Well," Valentina started to caress a strand of her own hair in a seemingly nervous gesture ,"I think you look so stylish"

They both shared a laugh.

"To be honest, money is overrated."

A wistful look appeared on Valentina's face, and Juliana could only wonder what she could think about.

"Don't you care about money?" Juliana asked, a crazy idea forming in her head. Her humor had always been on the edge for most people. Some of her jokes, if she left them unrevealed, came across as seriousness. Many people never knew if she was actually joking.

"No."

Valentina said resolutely.

"Well then," Juliana leaned a little bit toward Valentina, a faux threatening expression on her face, "give me everything you have."

Seeing the shocked and kind of outraged expression on Valentina's face made her crack up laughing like never before.

"Hey, I'm kidding," she said and reached for Valentina as she started to laugh and cry at the same time, "it's okay. Oh no, don't cry."

She brought Valentina close to her and felt Valentina burying her head into the crook of her neck.

Juliana didn't even notice the crowd into her back. No one but she and Valentina existed at this moment. Looking back, she think her heart fell then and there for Valentina. Seeing how Valentina lit up when she laughed made something in her send out sparks of energy and euphoria into her body and fogged her brain.

It should have been the first sign.

yell at me on tumblr [queercybercowgirl.tumblr.com](http://queercybercowgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
